The Harvard Education and Research Center's primary objective is the training of leaders in occupational health and safety specialties: industrial (occupational) hygiene, occupational medicine, occupational epidemiology, and occupational injury prevention and control. Through a combination of practical and research oriented coursework and field experiences, graduate students at the Center examine current problems relating to the workplace and learn methods and approaches for establishing healthy and safe work environments. Our goal is to prepare our students to be national and international leaders for improved understanding and prevention of work-related disease through research and practice. The Master's program in Industrial Hygiene includes didactic and internship placements, allowing rapid entry to industry. Some industrial hygiene Master's candidates are identified for specialization in hazardous substances (Hazardous Substances Academic Training). Physicians training in the Occupational and Environmental Medicine Master's and Residency programs are trained for clinical practice of OHS management and leadership, and academia. The Occupational Epidemiology Program Area confers doctoral degrees in all aspects of occupational health and safety. In addition, the ERC offers a variety of doctoral preparation in Occupational Epidemiology and Occupational Injury Prevention and Control, with tracks that emphasize biomechanics or injury epidemiology. The Pilot Project Research Training Program makes awards in the region where graduate trainees in occupational health and safety are supported in advanced research responsive to NORA-2 priorities. The programs in Continuing Education and Outreach are dynamic and creative efforts at serving the occupational safety and health needs of New England and providing an integrative force to link the community. The Continuing Education Program, in collaboration with the Center and the School's Office of Continuing Professional Education, offers an impressive slate of courses that meet regional and national needs. The Outreach Program has been successful in impacting the curriculum of other schools of higher education within the region, establishing a network of professionals in New England who are interested in occupational safety and health. The Targeted Research Program aims to provide trainees with interdisciplinary research education and experience in cutting-edge research projects aimed at addressing NORA priorities and research-to-practice (r2p).